Deadline
by crush.mode
Summary: It's midnight, and Roxas has a paper due in eight hours. He doesn't have time for a break. AU. Pure smut. Giftfic for decorinne.


**It's after midnight! So I now officially have permission to post this. XD For decorinne, because I've been so lovingly dubbed as her "angel of porn." And I quote: "**I'm putting you on pron duty for well and truly turning my brain into goo after this is handed in ;)Think you can handle it?**" She's been working really hard on a project lately, and this is my gift to her in celebration of it being over and done with. Hope you enjoy it, hon! I was actually going to try to write RiSo porn for you, but that would have taken me a while, and I wanted to give you something tonight. Maybe later? :3 **

**Usual disclaimers. I own neither the redhead nor the blond, but my ideas are my own. That being said, I've actually written a paper like the one Roxas is working on. Freshman year. There really is only so much you can say about the elasticity of connective tissue. Really.  
**

* * *

_Tap tap tap. _

_Tap tap tap tap. _

"Rox."

_Tappity tap tap. _

" … Roxas."

_Tap tap tap tap tappity tap. _

"Rooooxiiieee!"

"Oh my _god_, Axel, _what?!_" The blond spun around in his computer chair, brow furrowed, mouth drawn down into a scowl. He leaned back, giving a tired sigh as he tugged his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "I'm on a deadline here, y'know."

The redhead yawned hugely, tossing aside the magazine he'd been idly flipping through for the past hour. Rolling over onto his stomach and folding his arms beneath his chin, he gave his best pout. "I'm bored."

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer screen – only to groan audibly when he caught sight of the time. 11:55pm. His paper was due by 8am the next morning and he was only about halfway finished. _Why the fuck did I decide to write about Marfan's Syndrome? There's only so much you can say about the elasticity of connective tissue … _

"Can't you just … take a break for a bit?"

"No, I can't. This fucking thing's due in eight hours and I still have to go on about why the defective gene plays such an important part in the elasticity of tissues."

"... You know that's just gibberish to me, right?" The younger snorted, shaking his head and hovering his fingers above the keyboard. "Yeah, Ax … I know." It was blessedly quiet for a few moments, save for the rapid tapping of the keys as the blond made attempts to be as wordy as possible to make his paragraphs longer … and to make the paper itself just a little longer without actually adding anything to the subject matter. He was tired. And slightly irritated with himself at the fact that he'd waited so long to actually write the damn thing. How long had he sat in the library reading medical journals and taking notes? How many hours had he spent drawing out the original outline for this stupid thing, agonizing over the order in which he wanted to explain things?

… And just how long had Axel been standing behind his chair?

He leaned back and inclined his gaze upward, meeting the redhead's grin head-on. "Can I … help you?"

Axel's grin widened and he dipped his head low, leaving a soft kiss at the corner of the other's mouth. "I just think you need a break, Rox. You've been working yourself ragged this semester." His lips moved lower, trailing over the side of his neck. "You're gonna … make your brain explode if you don't give it a breather every once in a while."

The blond sighed, slumping against the back of the chair and letting himself momentarily take solace in the other's warmth. "I know, I know, I just … I wanna get into med school, and this professor has a lot of sway with the administration where I want to apply … and I don't think he likes me very much." He stared at the computer screen, at the cursor blinking impatiently at him to get back to the task at hand. "I need to put everything I've got into this stupid thing."

The redhead spun his chair around, turning the other to face him. His green eyes glittered mischievously as he bumped his forehead against the blond's, nipping lightly at a bottom lip. "You won't have anything left if you don't give yourself time to regenerate. I'm not giving you a choice." Roxas was pulled to his feet, against the other's chest as long arms encircled his waist. A small sound of protest lingered on his tongue as his mouth was taken, softly at first – the action itself was slow and deliberate, Axel's lips fitting against his almost like the pieces of a puzzle coming together. His protest turned to a light moan at the first touch of a practiced tongue, and every bit of inhibition fell from his mind like so many rocks tumbling down a mountainside.

_He's right, damn him … leave it to him to tell me when enough is enough … _

He brought his arms around the other's neck as the kiss deepened, becoming a bit more insistent on the redhead's end as he turned them both toward the bed. Roxas fell lightly onto his back beneath the weight of the man above him, thighs parting easily to allow the other to settle between them. He nipped harshly at a bottom lip as cool fingers slipped beneath his shirt and began tracing obscure patterns across his stomach; his own hands fisted themselves in fiery hair as his back arched, and another tiny moan escaped him.

Axel broke away from swollen lips, sliding down the other's body to align himself with the blond's navel. He pushed the fabric of the shirt up even further, dipping his head to leave a trail of teasing kisses over a hip. His free hand smoothed over the inside of a thigh, coming up to palm his hardening length through his jeans. Roxas bit his lip and hissed through clenched teeth, rising up on his elbows to watch as the redhead flipped the button open.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" He sighed, almost a plea as he felt the warmth of the other's breath against his skin. Blue eyes fluttered shut briefly as his cock was pulled from the confines of his boxers and enveloped in a soft warmth that left him momentarily speechless.

"You said you were on a deadline … I don't want you bitching at me later for taking up too much of your precious time."

The blond managed a weak laugh. "How very thoughtful of you."

Axel hummed a reply as his lips closed over the tip of the other's length, tongue curling seductively as he took more in. His free hand wandered over porcelain skin, fingers splaying over an almost-heaving chest to steady too-quick breaths. Roxas covered that hand with one of his own, giving a broken moan as his hips bucked. "A-aahh, Ax … you could get anything you wanted with that mouth … christ …"

The redhead receded, opting to give lazy strokes as he nipped at a protruding hip bone. His grin was feral, dangerous as he looked up, flicking his tongue over the head of the other's cock. "You think so? Maybe I should try it on my Art History professor …" He yelped at a sharp tug to his hair, masking the sound with a chuckle as he rose over the small body beneath him. Bending low again, he framed the other's mouth with his as he whispered, "Just kidding, Rox."

"You're a goddamned comedian." Biting sharply at the edge of his jaw, the blond rolled his hips upward. He pressed moist lips to the shell of an ear, a deliberate groan breaking through a carefully fabricated facade – Axel shivered almost violently in response, whatever control he may have boasted previously dissolving at the sound of two little words.

"Fuck me."

He growled low in the back of his throat, reaching to tear the other's clothing from about his hips and pausing only briefly to tug his own shirt over his head. A desperate meeting of lips as he made short work of the button on his own jeans, shoving them down just enough to allow for ample movement. The redhead ground his hips downward, his cock flush against Roxas' as a strangled groan betrayed him.

"Axel, please …"

_Fuck, I hate begging … but why does he have to go so goddamn slow … _

The blond reached blindly for the drawer on the bedside table, wrapping trembling fingers around a small bottle and thrusting it into the other's waiting hands. Axel flipped the top open, slicking his length as he took yet another fierce kiss from that small, pink mouth; he paused, breath coming in short gasps as his kiss softened. "Ready?"

A whispered admission. "God, yes …"

Roxas' breath hitched as the other pressed slowly inward, his thighs spreading even wider. He wrapped his legs around that narrow waist, unconsciously bringing him that much closer as he seated himself fully. A lazy kiss, all lips and tongue as the redhead gave him time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Axel …" The name fell from his lips like spring rain, a shower of moist warmth that hid the coming storm. He writhed, hips melding with the other's as easily as if it were the only thing he were ever meant to do.

The redhead receded slowly, thrusting back in with a bit more exertion. He reached between their bodies to wrap cool fingers around the other's previously neglected cock and began to pump him agonizingly slowly, matching the rhythm of his rolling hips almost perfectly. Roxas moaned openly, unabashedly as he bent to bite at the side of a pale throat – he sucked a the skin between his teeth, bringing a tortured groan from the man above him.

"Harder. Ahh, god, please …"

Axel deepened his thrusts, searching for that tiny bundle of nerves as his body rocked. He wanted to make him scream …

He bent his head, biting harshly at the rise of an exposed clavicle as his hips bucked and he tagged the bundle directly at its center – the blond gave a high, keening moan as his body drew tight as a bowstring. Again, and again, until he felt himself begin to break.

"A-Ax, I'm going to – _A-ahhh!_"

Roxas came hard, his back arching as he screamed. His cheeks flushed deep crimson, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he searched blindly for the other's mouth. The redhead surged inward once more, giving his own muted growl against swollen lips as his own release swept over him.

"... Fuck, Rox … I love it when you say my name like that …"

They lay entwined, chests heaving as they sought to catch their breath. Twin heartbeats fought to settle at a familiar pace, as slightly abused mouths found solace in one more kiss, one more silent admission.

The blond was the first to recover, nuzzling into the other's neck as he rolled over onto his side and fit himself snugly against him. He sighed, raising his head to stare apathetically at the glowing computer screen across the room. Letting the weight of fatigue draw him back down, he didn't have the energy to argue when Axel didn't offer to let him get back to work.

"Nngh … go finish my paper for me, Ax …"

Green eyes narrowed, shoulders giving a lazy shrug. "You do remember me saying that was all Greek to me, right?"

"I seem to remember it being 'gibberish.'"

"Exactly. If I finish it, it'll just have a picture of Abe Lincoln pasted onto the end of the document."

Roxas cracked an eye open, brows lifting incredulously. "You know Lincoln had Marfan's?"

Another half-hearted shrug. "I thought it was pretty common knowledge."

The blond laughed softly, tightening his arms around the other's waist just a little. "And here I thought you never paid attention in class …"

"I don't. I learned that from the almighty interwebs."

He laughed again, unable to keep himself quiet as the redhead gave him a goofy grin. Yawning widely, he groaned against the other's sweat-slick skin. "I guess I need to get up and finish the stupid thing … a full letter-grade gets deducted every day it's late." He propped himself up on an elbow, giving his best stern glare. "Do you agree to take the blame if I don't get it done in time?"

Axel snorted. "That depends. What kind of punishment will there be if it isn't?"

He thought for a moment, chewing the edge of his lip thoughtfully. "Dunno. I'll have to come up with something. But the idea of you prancing around in a maid outfit for my amusement is pretty appealing."

The other deadpanned. "Oh, I don't think so."

Roxas grinned, kissing the end of the redhead's nose playfully. He then sat up and reached for his pants, tugging them on and rolling off the bed in the direction of his computer chair. "Guess you better hope I get it done in time then, huh?"

"Okay, seriously. What can I do to help?"

He shrugged, raking a hand back through his hair and studying the last couple of paragraphs he'd written. "Mm … I could do with a snack. Makes the ol' brain work a little faster, y'know."

The redhead shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. "You sneaky bastard."

"But that's why you love me, right?"

"Yeah … I _guess_." He paused, pulling his jeans back up around his hips and buttoning them. "What do you want?"

"Waffles."

Axel eyed him incredulously. "It's one o'clock in the morning, Rox! Where the hell am I gonna get waffles?"

"That's for you to figure out, isn't it? Better hope you can find some … I dunno if I can finish without 'em …"

"For the love of – you're getting frozen ones. No syrup."

The blond pouted. "But that's the best part!"

"You didn't specify, so you're going to have to make due with what you get. Now get to writing … you're wasting time, here."

Grumbling, Roxas turned back to the computer and continued staring at that annoying, blinking cursor. He tapped at a couple of keys, looking up only when the redhead slid into his jacket.

"They'd better be blueberry."


End file.
